


That Day

by mizz_apple



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: A little angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Birthday Party, Fluff, Friendship, Hyungkyun, Hyungkyun is rare, M/M, Not Beta Read, OT7, showki as side pair, this was written to celebrate Hyungwon and I.M's birthday actually
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-18
Updated: 2017-03-18
Packaged: 2018-10-07 07:51:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10355640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mizz_apple/pseuds/mizz_apple
Summary: Hyungwon caresses Changkyun's cheeks gently, "What are you talking about? Stop saying nonsense. I love being with you," Hyungwon stops his words and scratched his nape awkwardly. Saying lovey-dovey things is not his forte. People may call him a poet idol and thinks that he is a romantic kind of guy. He isn't and he prefers to be himself like that. Simple and calm. He only says what he really feels. Nothing more and nothing less.





	

Hyung!" 

Shownu who was reading Manga while munching his honey crackers on his bunk bed turned his head to see their maknae standing and staring expectantly. "Why?"

"Where are the others?" asked Changkyun with unreadable expression. He just came out of his room after long sleep only to find himself and Shownu in the dorm.

Shownu, hiding his smile inside, tilted his head and said, "Out. Shopping I guess. Or else. I don't know," answered Shownu with his usual flat face, returned to his activity and secretly hoping that Changkyun would eventually give up and leave him alone.

Changkyun sighed. This old man was truly a domestic man who didn't pay attention to small things and left it to wife alone to take care. Wait, he was a domestic one. With a 'said-wife' who was their member too, Kihyun. The naggy, grumpy with his infamous smelly dance who successfully captured their leader's heart with his grandpa dancing and exuberant personality. Changkyun couldn't explain whether he was happy or not with that fact. His nagging and scolding words were still incessant. He was too comfortable with Shownu hyung so that he wouldn't change a bit to be more elegant. Being the leader's boyfriend didn't give any effect on other members but more tortures. Not verbally but mentally. Seeing the cringing and lovey-dovey action of their leader and Kihyun was definitely a torturous sight to be seen. But on the other hand, they felt happy because their leader seemed to be happier and more outgoing and outspoken too.

When he was in good mood, Shownu would let out his teasing words to Kihyun that would create rosy tint in Kihyun's milky white cheeks. 

That's when all members and managers would groan and close their ears, leaving two unashamed people with wide grin in their faces.

Changkyun gave up and walked away, leaving Shownu who silently laughed. After Changkyun was out of the sight, Shownu pulled out their manager's smart phone and dialed someone. "Yes, it's me."

Shownu listened for a while and smiled from the conversation he had with other person on the other line. "He doesn't suspect anything yet. Hyungwon is with Wonho and Minhyuk now?"

Silent. 

Shownu chuckled. "Understood. I'll take Changkyun out now."

Silent. 

Shownu hummed, "Hmm. Alright. Yes, see you in a bit, sweetie." Shownu pulled away the smart phone for a while, scrunching his face in horror when he said 'sweetie' and said quickly, "Have you eaten? Eat something light first. I don't want you to fall sick, it's cold now." 

He listened for a moment the respond and chuckled again, "Why? Too cringing? I'm just being a good boyfriend. Haha. Alright, I'll stop now. I'll hang up now. See you there." 

Shownu hung up the phone with a slight smile. Having relationship with Kihyun for six months and still couldn't call each other 'honey' or 'sweetie' . He didn't need to change that. He was content with what he had now with Kihyun. Surely they would be there, calling nickname to each other but right now he just wanted to enjoy their new blooming relationship without any burden.

***** 

Changkyun sat obediently with Shownu. Their leader suddenly wanted to go somewhere. There was nobody in the dorm so they ended up by themselves in a cab. Changkyun's mind was wandering everywhere. He desperately needed to tell something to their leader. 

Changkyun glanced to Shownu who was sitting beside him, busy looking outside the cab. Their leader was well-known as quiet and quite observant man. He was unpredictable man too, as what Kihyun stated one day. One minute he could be dork around them then one minute passed and he became super serious. Like a switch that could be easily switched on and off. 

Biting his nails, Changkyun called weakly, "Shownu hyung ..."

He called for twice. And third. And the fifth, he patted Shownu's shoulder. "Hyung!"

Startled, Shownu turned his head to look at Changkyun, "Eh. Yeah? What? What happened?"

Changkyun stared deeply and sighed. Shall he tell him?

"Hello there? Why are you the one who is daydreaming now?" asked Shownu, confused.

"Hyung, I ... " Changkyun hadn't finished his words when suddenly the phone inside Shownu's pocket rang.

Shownu motioned Changkyun to be quiet and talked on the phone. Maybe to their manager.

Changkyun sighed and looked outside. He knew something. Something that all members were preparing now. It's Hyungwon hyung's and his surprise birthday party. Although his birthday was the day after but since they only had vacant day today, all members planned to go outside. He felt guilty to know their secret plan but he unintentionally overheard their secret conversation in the changing room after one show. 

Determined not to make his members disappointed, Changkyun needed to play his part; pretending not knowing anything about this surprise party. But something's troubling him now. As his mind started wondering how to say, Shownu already told him out to go out of the car. 

Walking together to a secluded park with traditional Korean house, Changkyun walked hand in hand with Shownu.

"Hyung, where are we going?" asked Changkyun curiously. He knew they would make surprise party but why this place? They would make a party right? Not setting a place for killing Changkyun. At his last thought, Changkyun chuckled a bit. Shownu glanced at him and says, "What?"

"Nothing, hyung. Suddenly remembering about Wonho hyung's rabbit doll." answered Changkyun.

"You don't have anything to do with how that rabbit doll miraculously became a complete jet black right?" asked Shownu suspiciously.

Changkyun laughed heartily. His lips were about to say 'no' but then he stood in his place looking in front of him.

In front of him, a part of the park was transformed into picnic party with white, blue and black balloons decorating the trees around. Kihyun and Jooheon stood there and smiling; proud of their effort to place a large picnic mat and set all kinds of food on the mat. A banner with writings 'Happy Birthday our Hyungwonnie and Kukkungie' is tied on balloons; waved away as the wind blew.

Changkyun chuckled. He's touched by his hyungs' efforts and love that was clearly seen on their expressions. Kihyun walked towards him and hugged him, "Happy earlier birthday, Kukkungie!"

Changkyun hugged him back with wide smile. Shownu smiled and he hugged Changkyun after Kihyun. "Maknae, you're getting old. Happy birthday, kiddo." 

Changkyun hugged back and said, "Not as old as you, hyung."

Suddenly Changkyun felt his head being lightly hit. 

"Be polite to your hyung, maknae." Kihyun glared at him. Yeah, of course it's Kihyun hyung. Who else? And he was glaring now. Not an angry glare but still scary one.

Rubbing his head, Changkyun whined, "Hyuung, I'm just kidding. I know he's your husband but still ..." 

Kihyun was about to say something when Shownu hugged him tightly, "Aigoo, this scary mom. Stop scolding your son."

Changkyun laughed seeing Kihyun pouted and blushed at same time. Jooheon hugged Changkyun after Shownu, "You cheese ball, happy birthday."

"Thank you hyung. I am butter not cheese ball." 

"Shush."

Ten minutes later Minhyuk, Wonho and Hyungwon arrived.

Hyungwon with widened eyes, laughed when everyone hugged him to wish him happy birthday. Except Changkyun.

He stood with a loving and adoring eyes on Hyungwon. He smiled at Hyungwon who was looking at him with same expression. They were standing twenty centimeters away; holding themselves down to hug each other because they were afraid the others might see what they felt towards each other. .

The dark orbs and smiley red lips of Hyungwon were dancing in Changkyun's mind when he said that he liked Changkyun ever since they debuted. The confession and Americano were part of Changkyun's precious memory of Hyungwon.

"Kukkungie, why are so quiet?" asked Minhyuk.

"Maknae, that's Hyungwon not Barbara Palvin. Why are you looking at him like that?" asked Wonho laughing. But his laugh subsided as he saw the expression in Changkyun's face.

"Kukkungie?" asked Wonho worriedly. 

"Hey, are you alright?" asked Kihyun and Shownu.

Changkyun stared at them and tears were rolling down. Words that he prepared to say was tangled in his tongue. In the end, he only said one sentence, "I am sick ..."

*****

Hyungwon walks with a bouquet of fresh flowers in his hand. His grey long coat made him looked like a living and walking perfect statue where people will stare in awe. He rakes his hands to his brown chestnut hair, avoiding people's eyes. Going inside an elevator and presses the buttons, he even attracts people inside the elevator.

Calmly, he walks through the corridor until one specific room and enters. The scent of medicine and hospital attacks his nose. Inhaling deeply to get used to it, he walks to the bed where a person awaits for him.

"I'm sorry. The dance practice took a little bit longer." he says softly to the person in the bed.

Changkyun, with all medicinal tubes and equipment on him, smiles gently. "It's alright. I'm sorry for taking your time." 

Hyungwon caresses Changkyun's cheeks gently, "What are you talking about? Stop saying nonsense. I love being with you," Hyungwon stops his words and scratched his nape awkwardly. Saying lovey-dovey things is not his forte. People may call him a poet idol and thinks that he is a romantic kind of guy. He isn't and he prefers to be himself like that. Simple and calm. He only says what he really feels. Nothing more and nothing less.

The day Changkyun said he was sick made them all stunned. Hyungwon was the one whose heart was broken when he said that. Blaming himself that he had no idea at all that Changkyun was hiding his illness while doing his best to do their group activities.

That day, in broken words filled with tears, Changkyun said that his illness was cystic fibrosis. He explained that people with cystic fibrosis experience a build-up of thick sticky mucus in the lungs, digestive system and other organs, causing a wide range of challenging symptoms affecting the entire body. He didn't know he had this illness but he was suspicious when he found out his sweat was more salty, trouble breathing, sinusitis and digestive trouble he felt. Since his father was a scientist, he consulted and checked himself during Chinese New Year. It was a rare illness with no specific cure. But through a strict healthy personal lifestyle, he had chance to live longer.

Hearing this news was already heartbreaking for himself and he had to tell his band on his birthday celebration. To see the tears and sadness in their face and devastation in Hyungwon's face, Changkyun had no other choice but to tell the truth. They deserved the truth.

Changkyun slowly drags his eyes back to Hyungwon's face. His calm and steady face is one of Changkyun's source of comfort. It's one of the reason why Changkyun also fights. 

During the treatment, Hyungwon, members and managers stand by his side. Shownu states that they will wait for Changkyun's recovery before continuing their band's activities. Surrounded with love and support gradually strengthen Changkyun.

"Hyung..." Changkyun softly stares at Hyungwon. The same man that confessed to him two months ago. The one who never gives up on him.

"Yes?" 

Changkyun smiles. His hands reach out for Hyungwon's cheeks. Cupping Hyungwon's face, he says gently, "Be my boyfriend."

Hyungwon smiles from ear to ear. Staring intently, he lowers his head down and kisses Changkyun's pale lips with all his feeling. Today is a great day and Changkyun will live to see more of great days to come. 

That's all that matters now.

 

~THE END~

**Author's Note:**

> It's Hyungkyun story and it's cross posted actually from other fanfic site.  
> I've been writing Showki and still but I need to challenge myself writing another rare OTP -- even my own OTP is underrated and people don't pay attention too much -- for those of you who like Hyungkyun, pls enjoy  
> PS. i am a non-native speaker so mind my English and not beta-read so typos prob are scattered in the whole story (will be checked of course but some time later)


End file.
